Love never Hurts
by Ami670
Summary: The story starts where Jeremy, a half-vampire half-werewolf, who lures Scourge into his old Martial Arts school. This is not only a surprise for Scourge, but for Rosy


*phone vibrates*

Scourge: *picking up phone* Dad?

Anti-Jules (or is it?): Scourge, Scourge!

Scourge: Dad, I'm okay. I'll explain everything later

Anti-Jules (?): Scourge, Scourge…

Jeremy: Heh Heh…. You know who is here

Scourge:*shocked* Wha? Jeremy?

Jeremy: Yup. It's me. *then imitates Anti-Jules. It sounds like he's in pain*

Scourge: Don't hurt him!

Jeremy: I won't hurt him… Unless…

Scourge: *trembling* unless what?...

Jeremy: Unless you meet me at your old Martial Arts school. Don't be late. I'll give you 1 hour. And…

Scourge: And what?

Jeremy: Don't bring any people. I can sense if you brought anybody… because I am half werewolf-half vampire. *hangs up phone*

LATER….

(IS IT) Anti-Jules: Scourge!

Scourge: Dad!

*Hears noise*

Scourge: *nods head and heads for the closet, which to his surprise, he found a video playing of him and his dad when he was 7*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Anti-Jules: You're a good martial artist, my boy._

Young Scourge: Dad, I suck.

Anti-Jules: You do not suck.

Young Scourge: Yes I do, Dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scourge: *hears a soft laughter, to his surprise, its Jeremy. Then Scourge turns around*

Jeremy: Hello. I see you were a stubborn child.

Scourge: *shocked*

Jeremy: When I got to your house earlier, I brought this. Hope you don't mind…*grinning, also holding a video camera*

Scourge: *startled*

Jeremy: And, action. *plays video camera*

Scourge: What… are… you

Jeremy: *covering Scourge's mouth* Ssshhh…

Scourge: No, I won't… Don't … record… this

Jeremy: I should… Won't your wittle Rosy be sad?

Scourge: This has nothing to do with Rosy!

Jeremy: Yes it does! When she sees this, she will be in RAGE!

Scourge: No! Don't!

Jeremy: *throws Scourge and breaks a glass mirror, also to Scourge's surprise, he is bleeding*

Scourge: *panting*

Jeremy: *comes over to Scourge*

Scourge: *panting* Wh-a?

Jeremy: *holds Scourge's hand. Sniffs it. And finds Scourge's blood on it*

Scourge: *panting* No, don't

Jeremy: Yes I can!

Scourge: *panting, also gasping* No, you can't!

Jeremy: *''stabbing'' Scourge* TELL HER HOW IT FEELS

Scourge:*choking and gasping* NO! Aahh!

Jeremy: TELL HER, TO AVANGE HER!

Scourge: *panting and choking at a high rate* I love you Rosy!

Rosy: *crashes through window*

Jeremy: YOU?

Scourge: *gasping and choking at a high rate, also looking at Rosy and Jeremy*

Jeremy: That's it!

Rosy: FIGHT!

Scourge: *panting and gasping and looking at them fight*

Jeremy: *holding Rosy's neck* You seem really strong, because the others aren't here… *then crashes Rosy's head through a mirror*

Rosy: *growling* I'm stronger than you!

Scourge: *gasping and not breathing uncontrollably, while looking at them fight*

Rosy and Jeremy: *both growling*

Jeremy: *stops fighting Rosy and then looks at Scourge* I know someone else to deal with… *walks over to Scourge*

Rosy: No, don't you dare…

Jeremy: *grabs Scourge's arm and bites it filled with werewolf/vampire venom*

Scourge: *gasping and screaming* NOO!

Rosy: *crashes Jeremy down the wood floor*

Sonic and others: *crashes through door* We'll take care of him, Rosy! Rosy, Rosalie, and Robert take care of Scourge!

Rosy, Rosalie, and Robert: *run over to see Scourge, who has minutes left to live*

Rosy: *holds Scourge's hand* Scourge… listen…

Robert: There is no time! Scourge has only minutes left to live!

Scourge: *gasping and choking, and shows Rosy his "almost bitten arm with werewolf/vampire venom stuck on Scourge's arm*

Rosy: I'll make it go away, Scourge.

Scourge: *panting and looks at Rosy*

Rosy: *then puts her mouth on Scourge's "also venomed arm" and sucks the venom out*

SECONDS LATER…

Robert: Rosy, his blood's clean. You're making him lose too much blood.

Scourge: *feels light headed and looks to his left, to see the others started a fire and killed Jeremy*

Rosalie: Rosy!

Scourge: *faints*

HOURS LATER….

Anti-Jules: Scourge, Scourge!

Scourge: *wakes up*

Anti-Jules: Son…

Scourge: *looks around* What happened… and where's Rosy? And, were am I?

Anti-Jules: She's over there sleeping. And you're in the hospital. You broke your leg and lost a lot of blood.

Scourge: *looks confused*

Anti-Jules: You don't remember a thing do you?

Scourge: *coldly replying* No…

Anti-Jules: Well, Rosalie and Rosette came to get you and you fell down 2 flights of staircases. And then you crashed into a window. And you lost a lot of blood.

Scourge: That sounds like me

Anti-Jules: *chuckling* I know… I'm going to the cafeteria with Bella. I'll leave you two alone.

Scourge: Okay.

Anti-Jules: *leaves room*

Scourge: *looks at Rosy, who already woke up* Rosy… Rosy... did that really happen?

Rosy: Maybe. I dunno know. However, I DO know you somehow broke your poor leg.

Scourge: *looks at his leg, which has a boot on it* Oh, I see. I have trouble taking care of myself. I end up wounded.

Rosy: Oh, you poor thing...

Scourge: Oh, and Rosy... I

Rosy: I know. You love me.

Scourge: Yep. I was going to say that

Rosy: *walks up to Scourge, then kisses him on the forehead* I love you Scourgey…

Scourge: I love you too, Rosy *kisses Rosy back*


End file.
